All Mixed Up Halloween Special 2012
by sgalati528
Summary: ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY Im just writing for fun. this is just a fun one shot Halloween story where everyone takes a trip to the haunted mansion.


(Characters: Jiminy Cricket, Ariel, Aladdin, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tiana, Naveen, Carpet, Ghost host, Ghost host's assistant, and just other ghosts in the Haunted Mansion.) (Genie is not in this story he is exploring the world because he is free.)

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Jiminy said.

"Where would you like to go this year?" Jiminy asked pulling up three pictures on his giant computer. (Just in case this is your first time reading my stories here's what's going on. Jiminy Cricket has a giant computer to watch over everyone in the Disney movies, he can press a few buttons on the key boards to open a portal to wherever he wants. Aladdin, Ariel, Flynn, Rapunzel, Naveen, and Tiana got together to do something special on Halloween. Jiminy is gonna take them there.) 1: Mickey's Halloween party. 2: Trick-or-Treating. 3: The Haunted Mansion.

"I say we go to the Haunted Mansion." Aladdin said pointing to the picture.

"No I say we go to Mickey's Halloween party we could have tons of fun and candy!" Naveen said pointing to a different picture.

"What are you scared Naveen?" Flynn asked.

"No, I am not scared let's go!" Naveen shouted.

"Are you guys sure about this, what if something bad happens?" Ariel asked.

"Don't worry. If anything happens I'll protect you." Aladdin said putting his arm around Ariel who still was unsure.

"Awwww." Flynn and Naveen said in that voice that's meant to embarrass people when they have their moments. Aladdin and Ariel's faces got red and Aladdin released Ariel.

"Alright good luck in there." Jiminy said opening the portal

"Thanks." Tiana said.

Everyone took a deep breath and stepped in. The light pink portal behind them closed. Their new surroundings included: thunder and lightning but no rain, a graveyard with many tombstones, a path that led to a big creepy mansion otherwise known as the Haunted Mansion.

"You guys ready?" Aladdin asked after a few moments of silence

Everyone walked the path opened the door with a high pitched creak and stepped in. Instantly the door slammed shut. Everyone jumped at the loud slam except for Flynn who didn't even blink.

"LEAVE." A scratchy voice groaned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how could we leave if you just slammed the door on us?" Flynn asked with no shake, fear or any sign that he could be scared.

"Ah, a smart-alec are we today?" A voice asked.

"Wh-who said that?" Ariel stammered taking a step closer to Aladdin.

"No use in that my dear, your little boyfriend can't protect you now." The voice cackled.

"I can too protect her and I'll prove it to you!" Aladdin shouted puppy guarding Ariel.

"Well then boy, look how you're doing so far!" The ghost finally appeared holding Ariel back the back of her dress. The ghost looked at Ariel and became concerned.

"What's wrong? You're so pale. It looks as if you've seen… a ghost!" The ghost went into a terrible cackle and laughed so hard that he dropped Ariel. Aladdin ran over to meet her.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he tried to help Ariel sit up.

She nodded.

"Any more questions?" He asked the rest of the group.

Silence.

"Ok then let's-" He was pushed out of the way. A new ghost appeared.

"I'm terribly sorry for that, you deserve a proper tour." The ghost said.

"Tour?" Rapunzel repeated.

"I'm the ghost host." He said as he motioned the group to follow him.

"Here is the kitchen." He led them through the kitchen as witches cackled and put up forks and knives. Ariel, Rapunzel and Tiana gasped.

"Ladies, please these aren't snacks, they're guests." The ghost host said motioning for them to put down their forks and knives. Aladdin shuddered as he heard the witches talking as he left.

"Too bad we can't eat them, the one with the vest looks like a high protein meal." One said.

"Ugh don't worry about you're diet. You're just fine." Another one said.

"If I could eat them I would eat that boy you were talking about and his girlfriend. It would be a wonderful meal for me and Frank." (She's dating Frankenstein.) The same one as before said gazing at Ariel and Aladdin as they walked through the exit. Aladdin looked back, they waved. Aladdin put his arm around Ariel and caught up with the group.

"Man this place is giving the creeps." Flynn whispered to Aladdin.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I am disgusted that was the most revolting kitchen and food I have ever seen." Tiana said.

"And they were talking about eating me and Ariel." Aladdin said.

The ghost host stopped the group.

"When you ladies are done gossiping we can continue." He said

Everyone immediately stopped talking. They passed through more disgusting and scary rooms until one hallway they passed an elevator.

"Tiana…" Naveen said.

"What now? I've taken you to the bathroom three times already!" Tiana said back.

"No there's an elevator let's get outta here!" Naveen pointed.

Tiana agreed because she was getting scared, they got into the elevator, and pressed the main floor button. In the middle of the ride the elevator stopped, and the lights went out. A high pitched scream was heard, it's was Naveen's.

"Naveen? Are you ok?" Tiana asked worried.

"I'm scared of the dark!" Naveen hollered. Tiana heard a spraying noise as she leaned against the wall.

"What was that?" Tiana asked scared.

"Well… sometimes when I get really scared I… wet my pants… a lot."

"UGH!" Tiana groaned.

_**Back at the tour…**_

"And here is the hall where all the vampires live." The ghost host said.

"Hey Rapunzel, wanna go vampire hunting?" Flynn whispered.

"No way, we could get killed!" Rapunzel said.

"Too bad!" Flynn pulled her into the hallway. They walked down to the first door.

"Now watch closely young grasshopper as I teach you the art of dingdong ditch." Flynn said in a Chinese accent as he knocked the on the door. "RUN!" Flynn whisper-yelled as the door handle turned. He dragged Rapunzel down the hallway. Neither of them knew they were in for the chase of their lives…

_**Back at the tour again…**_

"And THIS is the scariest hallway of all DO NOT go in there." The ghost host warned Ariel and Aladdin, and then he turned back around and kept walking thinking that everyone was still there.

"Well, this looks like our stop." Aladdin said.

"No! Let's keep going." Ariel said.

"I won't let anything hurt you." Aladdin said reassuringly leading her down the hallway. Instantly they were pulled into a room. It was the ghost from when they had first walked in.

"You again?" Aladdin sounded annoyed.

"I know I don't like being in your presence either." The ghost said.

"What do you want?" Aladdin asked still annoyed.

"I want to finish our deal. You'll face some things and if you don't get out alive, well you die." He said.

"Well what does protecting Ariel have to do with that?" Aladdin asked.

"She's fighting too." The ghost said.

"No, she can't- well, she isn't exactly-um how do I put this? She's-"Aladdin stuttered.

"I'm a weakling! I can't fight! Look at these noodle arms!" Ariel waved her tiny arms around.

"Ok fine, she'll stay up here and you'll fight." The ghost pulled Ariel back and shoved her into his assistant's arms. Then the ghost made a force-field around Aladdin and many monsters. The bell dinged, and they went at each other…

_**Back in the elevator…**_

"Naveen you're disgusting! We're knee high in pee!" Tiana said.

"Sorry every time the elevator shakes I get so scared I…" Naveen trailed off as another tinkling noise sounded.

"GET US OUTTA HERE!" Tiana yelled as she banged on the walls. One fist pressed a button making the elevator shift and shake then move down. The dim lighting flickered back on just so you could see Tiana and Naveen's faces both bright red. Tiana's because she was angry and Naveen's because he was embarrassed.

Right outside of where the elevator was on the main floor a skeleton was waiting there.

"Man Sally was right, polishing my bones does make them really bright white." He said astonished at how good he had cleaned himself.

Right then the elevator door opened with Tiana, Naveen and his pee in it. The liquid came splashing out and it soaked the skeleton up to his knees. He stood there jaw-dropped. Then his jaw fell off.

"Really?! I just-and you- UGGHHH!" He groaned.

"That's just great, that's just great. I spent three months cleaning and you just do that?! UGH!" He installed his jaw back in and stomped off. Tiana and Naveen got out of the elevator and walked around. Just a little bit ahead and to the right was the front door!

"We did it!" Tiana yelled in excitement.

"We did?" Naveen asked.

Tiana ran up and pointed to the door.

"Oh we did!" Naveen and Tiana did a victory dance.

"And best of all were first!" Naveen said and kept on dancing.

Tiana stopped dancing. "Wait what about our friends? Are they still in there?" Tiana asked looking up the staircase that they had walked up when the ghost host lead them in.

Naveen stopped dancing too. "If you wanna go back in there and save them you can. But I'm gonna stay right here." Naveen said.

"You know what, I don't wanna go back in there I'm scared too." Tiana said.

"How did you know I was scared?" Naveen asked.

"We all were and all are." Tiana said.

In case you were wondering Tiana and Naveen are fine while everyone else is finishing up their Halloween stories. All that happens to them is a couple ghost try to take them out of the lobby but Tiana tells them that they had already seen everything and have been scared and found there way out. Then when they asked why they were still here she said that they were waiting for some friends…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Can't you run any faster?" Flynn asked.

"Well sorry for having 70 feet of hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel shot back.

"Wait that's it!" Rapunzel shouted.

"You're gonna sing?" Flynn asked.

"No my idea has nothing to do with my hair, stall him and I'll be right back." Rapunzel said as she pressed herself against the wall letting Flynn and the vampire pass her. Then she ran off searching to put her idea into work. Meanwhile Flynn and the vampire reached a dead end but there were six doors so Flynn opened one up and dove in, the vampire followed. He ran and came out another one of the six doors and the vampire still followed. This eventually turned into a Scooby Doo chase. Flynn came out of one door and the vampire came out of the door across from him. Flynn closed the door and came out another door while the vampire ran into the door that Flynn had first gone in. Then they both came out of the two middle doors and crashed into each other. Rapunzel came running down the hallway. When she got there she was panting and wheezing. "Here… Drink… This…" Rapunzel said between gasps of breath. Flynn reached for the cup. She pulled it away from him and handed it to the vampire. Out of breath from running to he drank it.

"You know… I don't feel like drinking blood anymore. What is this stuff?" He asked.

"Hawaiian punch." Rapunzel said.

"Oh you give him the magic potion and he becomes a good guy? Wow." Flynn commented.

"Wanna go to my place for jelly filled donuts then I'll take you to the front door?" the vampire asked.

Rapunzel and Flynn agreed and they ate and got back to the front door.

"I'll drop you off here just walk down that staircase and there you are." The vampire said pointing down the staircase. They thanked him and ran down the staircase.

"Tiana! Naveen!" They shouted hugging their friends. They did another victory dance.

"So if you guys came then Ariel and Aladdin will come right?" Naveen asked.

"I guess…" Rapunzel trailed off.

"So how did you guys get here?" Flynn asked.

Naveen and Tiana told about Naveen's accident and the skeleton and Flynn laughed his butt off, Rapunzel only giggled a little and tried to keep herself "contained.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ariel watched in fear as Aladdin fought for his life.

A voice got inside Ariel's head that wasn't her own.

"_Hi" _It said.

_Who are you? Get out of my head!" _Ariel yelled in her mind.

"_No it's me I'm right next to you. My name is Jim" _(Yes Jim from treasure planet) the voice said.

Ariel looked around, the ghost next to her smiled. He looked about Aladdin's age 17-18.

"_Why are you in my head?!"_ Ariel asked.

"_Well I can't talk about Jack right in front of him." _ Jim said.

"_Who's Jack?" _Ariel asked.

"_That ghost who's been torturing Aladdin. He told me he wants to kill him." _Jim said.

Ariel gasped. _"Why?"_

"_Well a long time ago, Jack stumbled into here with his wife and she ditched him and the other ghosts killed him. It broke his heart and that's why he hates couples that come in here, especially when guys will do anything for their true love and junk like that. That's why I'm here I came in here with my girlfriend 120 years ago and I let Jack kill me so she could go home safely. She was 16 then by now she's dead maybe made into a new body. Let's say she was by now she'd be probolay 16 again. She looked a lot like you too." _Jim said.

"_I'm 16." _Ariel said realizing the possibility.

"_Ariel?" _ Jim asked.

"_Yeah?" She answered._

"_Ok so 120 years ago you were in here with me and they killed me now your in a new body that looks a lot like your old body you have new friends and new boy friend who's fighting for his life…" _He trailed off.

Jim gasped.

"_What is it?" _ Ariel asked

"_It's a cycle! You're gonna keep coming back with new boyfriends! And they're gonna get killed over and over again!"_ Jim shouted.

"_We have to stop this."_ Ariel said.

"_And I know exactly how…"_ Jim trailed off again.

_**In the fighting ring…**_

Aladdin was tired of fighting all these monsters.

The second to last one came out with a boom box on his shoulders.

"Let's dance." He said as he turned on some break dance music. Aladdin started with a head spin and the monster followed but his brain fell out the top of his head and he fell back drooling and drooling. The final monster came out with a brief case he told Aladdin to sit down so they could talk…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You ready?" Jim whispered.

Ariel nodded. He gave her the sword and Ariel walked away.

"That's it Jack I've had enough of you!" Jim said making a scene.

"I already killed you once boy and I'm not afraid to do it again." Jack hissed walking towards him.

"I know what happened, this isn't Ariel's first time here it's her second. You killed me so she could go home safely now she's back with a new boyfriend who is willing to do the same thing I did this is gonna turn into a cycle just you can have more ghosts to be your slaves! And I'm gonna stop you right now!" Jim yelled loud enough to attract a few more ghosts inside the room. (Jack is kind of king of the haunted mansion and everyone is his slave. Jim is his personal assistant.) They got into a viscous fight but I won't get into detail. Jack cornered Jim.

"Oh this brings back memories doesn't it? Right before I was about to kill you, you make me promise to bring Ariel home and she screams as I kill you ah the good times." Jack said.

Jim just tried to get away form the sword blade just as he did the first time.

"Any last words?" Jack asked. (Ok I know ghosts can't die again but let's just say they can for this story.)

"Yeah I do, NOW!" Jim yelled.

Ariel ran up from behind with the sword pointed for Jack's back but Jack was able to turn around in time and stop the sword with his hand. He ripped the sword out of her hand and threw it across the room just missing one of the ghosts watching the fight. He gave her a cheesy applaud. "Adorable, the little girl tries to kill me while you make a scene." He said throwing Ariel on top of Jim. They both tried to push the sword away as it closed in on them.

"No one can come to your rescue now." Jack brought the sword closer to them.

"Well look at the bright side Ariel, you'll be the 1000th ghost here you'll get a party and whatever you want." Jim said as the sword began to touch his throat.

"Hey Jack," A voice called. Jack turned around dropping the sword. Jim picked it up and tossed it to the shadow that called Jack's name.

"You're dead." The voice stepped into the light. Ghosts cheered and goblins hooted and hollered.

"Aladdin!" Ariel called out excitedly.

Jim's face expression dropped. He was happy that he and Ariel were being saved and the cycle was stopped but he was kind of hoping they

would get killed so he could catch up on things with Ariel. He never stopped loving her. But he knew he was dead and she was alive and she has a boyfriend already so there was no chance of this happening.

"You and one army." Jack shot back.

"Actually me and every last monster in this place." Aladdin said as monsters dressed in bling and black leather jackets stepped out. Aladdin too was dressed like a gangster, his purple vest was now a black leather vest and his pants were black and baggy almost like his old ones. Let's go gangsta on 'em" one monster said.

"No, let's dance." Another one said turning on his boom box that blasted rap and gangster type music. (Yes this is the monster from earlier that Aladdin fought they put his brain back in.) As the music turn on the monsters charged Jack and began to give him a taste of his own medicine. Aladdin danced over to Ariel and Jim.

"Thanks uh-uh" Jim started but then forgot Aladdin's name.

"Aladdin." Aladdin corrected him.

"Thanks Aladdin," Jim said and they shook hands.

Aladdin took Ariel by the hands and playfully began to dance with her. They both laughed and giggled. But then Ariel stopped she noticed Jim just standing there by himself so she took his hands and they all were dancing. The monsters were almost done with Jack but they needed a final blow so Ariel took the sword and did what was first planned she plunged it through his back. He screamed and a hole of fire appeared below him he fell into it.

"Have fun in hell." A monster waved as Jack fell and burned in the hole of fire. (In case your wondering I did not just swear that is a place for bad people to go when they die. I don't normally do anything like that this is an exception) Then a bright white hole formed above them and many ghosts went through it.

"I can't belive it! I'm going to heaven!" A ghost looked up happily as she began to levitate up to heaven. Other ghosts went up there too wile Ariel, Aladdin and Jim walked out.

"I'll lead you to the staircase." Jim said as they walked off.

"You guys did a really good job, especially you Ariel I know your not one to fight." Aladdin said putting his normal vest back on.(He already changed his pants)

Ariel just blushed. Then they reached the staircase. Aladdin ran down to meet his friends. But Ariel stayed behind. "Don't be sad maybe you'll find the old me in heaven." Ariel said.

"But your right here." Jim said.

"You never know…" Ariel trailed off as the portal to heaven began to levitate Jim." She waved good bye and ran down the stairs. They all hugged did one final victory dance and finally opened the door and walked out.

_Back at the tour…_

"And that's our beautiful house- hey were did everyone go?" The ghost host asked himself. He looked out the window. The group had just said no to the hitchhiking ghost and was entering a portal out of here.

"Dang it no one ever stays for the whole tour." He said and stomped off. But then he went to heaven. And just so you know Jim did find the old Ariel and they are happily in love right now.

Naveen woke up. He was really sweaty. He felt his pants, they were completely dry. It was all a dream.

"Naveen what were you dreaming? You were crying "Mommy" for the last few minutes." Tiana asked.

"Uh-uh I can't remember." Naveen said but he could remember everything.

"Come on." Tiana pulled him to the computer screen where everyone else was waiting.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Jiminy said.

"Where would you like to go this year?" Jiminy asked pulling up three

familiar pictures on his giant computer.

"I say we go to the Haunted Mansion." Aladdin said pointing to the picture.

"What?! NO! You almost get killed by a vampire, You almost get killed by monsters and I pee my pants so N-O NO!" Naveen flipped out spoiling everyone's future.

"What kind of crazy pills did you take today?" Flynn asked.

"Naveen if you want you can stay here while the rest of the group goes in there" Jiminy offered.

"No I must do my destiny." Naveen said getting ready to walk through a portal.

"Pee your pants?" Aladdin asked. Naveen nodded.

"Oh god," Tiana said.

"Everyone ready?" Jiminy asked opening the portal.

Everyone took a deep breath and stepped in. (AGAIN!)

_So we've learned a few things about everyone today: Naveen has a very small bladder. Flynn is not a master when it comes to ding dong ditch. Ariel is scared easily but when given courge she can plunge a sword through her fears. Aladdin can you into some trouble but will save the day. Rapunzel has quick thinking in danger. And Tiana gets mad at Naveen sometimes. Anyways I watched the actual Haunted Mansion movie today and it's a lot more like the story than I was trying to have it well the ending anyways where the bad guys falls down to wherever. And the one guy finds his true love in heaven. And I haven't watched this movie in years until today but enough about me Happy Halloween! P.S if you have any questions for me or any of the characters just ask us through a review and we'll get back to you._


End file.
